


Late night return under the full moon

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [4]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt returns home after a very late afterparty under a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night return under the full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of a whim, and all based on something that made me laugh at the idea what would freak Matt out in his life of dating a werewolf.

When Matt returns home after a very late afterparty after a very successful show, he turns on the lights, walks towards the kitchen, calls out for his bondmate that he’s home and to check whether Guy's at home as well.  
  
Matt spots the small bottle of prescribed aconite that is empty on the table and he now knows that Guy hasn’t returned yet, for tonight is a full moon. Guy complained to him before on how he dislikes the artificial grape flavouring and sweeteners that they mixed into the liquid medicine because it’s rare to find the medicine in its original flavour, yet he dutifully takes it every month when a full moon comes.  
  
He goes to check the back door. It’s still locked. That meant that Guy locked it up before he transformed outside. He unlocks it before going to the living room and turn on the television to watch a late night show either on Sky TV or a sports channel for a snooker tournament.  
  
Since Matt is back home this late of the night, Guy might not be long away from returning home after some time out there, possibly meeting up other werewolves for a chat during his time out there.  
  
And speak of the devil, about half an hour later, Matt hears the door from the kitchen rattle as the handle is pushed down and the door is pulled outwards.  
  
From the door to the living room, comes in a large wolf, walking towards Matt. From time to time, it amuses Matt on how he was told how much of an effort opening doors are to werewolves while they are not in their human forms, doubly so when the doors use doorknobs. It was why all of the doors in their house have handles installed instead and why Guy has keys to their front and back doors tied to a string around his neck.  
  
Standing on all fours, with fur the same colour as his body hair, is his bondmate. And for all of being born as a powerful supernatural creature of their own right, Guy acts like a giant dog in his beastly form whenever he smells and sees Matt.  
  
Wagging his tail, Guy trots up to Matt excitedly, panting and tongue lolling.  
  
“Hey, welcome back,” Matt smiles at Guy, patting his head. Guy barks in response.  
  
For all the good taking aconite is for Guy to retain his human mind, he also seems to find some revel in acting like a dog, affectionately licking Matt’s face all over and leaving him slobbered in drool.  
  
“I’m happy to see you too,” Matt laughs, trying to avoid the tongue to no avail.  
  
Guy pulls back and tilts his head. Years of living with a werewolf has given Matt time to learn how to communicate and understand each other without words between them, just by looks alone. Right now, Guy has an appearance that Matt figure out that he is asking him on how his day had been.  
  
So Matt tells him. It may be a one-sided conversation, but Guy is more than happy to take the role to listen to what Matt had been doing all day.  
  
Once he finishes telling his story, Matt gives Guy a good scratch behind his ears -much to Guy’s appreciation- while taking a look at the werewolf.  
  
Whereas Chris is one of those werewolves with very powerful muscles and the strength for fights and battles, Guy’s form as a werewolf is more for speed and agility. It shows in his lean body and wiry muscles. A werewolf such as Guy’s kind are more suitable for scouting and infiltrating to a military-minded person.  
  
Matt recalls the stories from his bondmate’s father of how Guy’s grandfather participated in World War II as a soldier in the _51st Reconnaissance Regiment_ and then the _Highland Light Infantry_ , scouting behind enemy lines with his team and sometimes killing Nazis and Vichy soldiers.  
  
When something landed down on his lap, Matt is pulled out of his thoughts and looks down to see his bondmate’s head resting there. Guy is giving him the look that says _‘what are you thinking about?’_  
  
“Just thinking about the story your dad told me about your grandfather back in the war,” Matt answers, patting Guy’s head.  
  
The werewolf makes a sound that is a cross between a huff and a whine, looking at him and wanting to know why Matt is thinking about his grandfather at such a time when he should pay attention to him.  
  
“My mind just went astray for a bit there,” Matt says. “You did looked like you enjoy the ear scratchings that I gave you.”  
  
Apparently that wasn’t enough to convince Guy otherwise. He wants Matt to pay attention to him, first and foremost. So he climbs onto the sofa and onto Matt.  
  
Guy in his beast form is several times stronger than his human form, and he easily pushes Matt down on the sofa to give him a good tongue bathing.  
  
“Stop it!” Matt laughs. “What? You’re jealous of your grandfather of all people?!”  
  
Guy growls in a playful manner, continuing to lick all over his bondmate’s face and enjoying it.  
  
Matt tries to push Guy off of him to stop getting his face and neck licked all over and covered in saliva. Pulling his head up, he takes a peek down. When Matt sees it, he knows exactly where this might lead to, and he doesn’t want it at all. It’s big and red and throbbing and _oh my fucking God no--_  
  
“Okay, whoa there. Seriously. Let’s stop from here!” Matt exclaims. With a strong burst of adrenaline to fuel his strength, he pushes the large beast off of him with effort, causing the werewolf to yelp in surprise and confusion. “I don’t want your werewolf boner anywhere near my arse.”  
  
Guy looks up from the floor and whines at him, trying to bump his wet nose at Matt’s hand.  
  
“No, bad dog!” Matt chastises, pointing at Guy to keep him in line. “I may be your bondmate, but I’m not going _that_ far.”  
  
Guy faces his snout down at the floor, ears drooped down and looking at him with regret at what he’d done.  
  
“If you want to apologise, at least turn back and say so,” Matt huffs.  
  
And Guy complies.  
  
He turns around and walks off to the bedroom to change back and get into some clothes.  
  
Nowadays Matt no longer winces as much as he used to hearing bones snap and break, and the occasional grunting noises as Guy’s body shrinks and rearranges itself to transform him back into a human. Still, it’s quite a disturbing thing to hear on a monthly basis.  
  
When Guy walks back out from the bedroom, it’s to him walking on two legs, wearing a striped t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants.  
  
It surprises Matt from time to time of how the sad puppy look that Guy gives remains the same both in human and werewolf form.  
  
Guy sits down next to his bondmate, touching his neck gently and amber eyes looking at him apologetically.  
  
“I’m so sorry I did that, love,” he says. “I got too out of hand there.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m still weirded out by your werewolf boner to be interested for sex tonight,” Matt says.  
  
Guy is hesitant to pull him into a hug until Matt silently allows him the consent to do so. Once Matt is pulled into his arms and feels the bassist’s warmth from behind him, he hears Guy sigh as he leaves butterfly kisses on his neck and then a peck on his cheek.  
  
“I’m really sorry for what I did there,” Guy apologises once more. “I promise I won’t do anything funny if you don’t want it at all.”  
  
“Really?” Matt perks up an eyebrow in doubt.  
  
“Well… Can we cuddle instead?” he suggests.  
  
Matt rolls his eyes. Guy is shameless when it comes to wanting to have skin-on-skin contact, from holding hands to cuddling.  
  
“Fine. But, as long as you keep your hands above the waist. And no weird boners while we’re cuddling,” Matt warns him.  
  
“Promise.”  
  
To his credit, Guy fulfilled his promise and kept his hands above the waist, even when they went to bed. There was no erection that touched Matt at all. The werewolf kept his bondmate close in his arms until they fell asleep and their bodies unconsciously turned to rest on their respective sides of the bed. They know that the next day, one of them will wake up and consciously get close to one another. It’d been this way ever since they first shared a bed together.  
  
\-----  
  
The medicinal use of aconite  
  
Aconite, or Wolf’s bane, is a plant that is often extremely poisonous to humans. The same can be said to werewolves as well. Yet the poisonous plant does have its medicinal use. It’s especially very useful for werewolves when there’s a full moon. A certain amount of its concentrated form can be used to help maintain a level of human conscience and rationality while under the effects of a full moon.  
  
In the past, werewolves often brew up herbal tonics with aconite by themselves, either hand picking the plants or buying one from an apothecary. Nowadays, most pharmacies provide these as prescriptions either in pills or in bottles of single doses from counter sides. Although in the 21st century there is the alternative option to take it in pills which makes it much more convenient, there are many werewolves that still take aconite in liquid form out of habit, for this was what the majority of them grew up with before pills are mass produced and why the liquid medicine still has a huge market to keep producing it.  
  
While making homemade brews are not unheard of nor is it illegal, and the government is tight-lipped about such matters, nonetheless doctors recommend to not always rely on homemade herbal tonics. As individual packs have recipes that differ on how much aconite must be put into the brew, there are risks with it being either that the tonic is not effective enough at the least, or lethally poisonous at worst.


End file.
